Beauty and the Beast
by I love Magyk
Summary: In this version of Beauty and the Beast you get to see from both the Beast's - Brandon - and Beauty's - Bella - points of view.
1. Prologue: Beast: Brandon

I can't believe it! An old woman came to my door and asked for shelter. She's nothing but an old hag! Why should I, Prince Brandon, let an old hag come in to my castle in the middle of the night on Christmas! Does the woman have no manners? Coming to the castle of a prince!

"I'll give you this rose in exchange for a place to sleep this night," she said, offering me a rose. A rose? For a place to stay? And that place is a castle? She must be crazy.

"No!" I yelled. "Go away and leave me alone!"

The old hag began to change. Now a beautiful young lady stood before me dressed in shimmering white. "On second thought, come in, come in. Stay as long as you like," I said with a bow.

"No, you fool! You would not let an old lady who was in desperate need of a place to stay but you'll let an enchantress stay in your castle? You are nothing but a beast. You'll remain a beast and your servants household objects until a maiden falls in love with you in beast form. This rose will mark the time that has past. In five years all of the petals will have fallen. You have until then for a maiden to fall in love with you. If not, you will remain a beast for the rest of your days!"

I felt myself begin to change. No! How will I make a girl fall in love with me if I am an ugly beast?

I ran inside. All of my servants were household objects. A teapot, a candelabra, a clock, a teacup. I tuned and looked in the mirror behind me. _No_! I was a _hideous_ beast.

I ran upstairs to my room. I though myself down on my bed like a little child, sobbing. I would be a beast for the rest of my life. Never again would I be a handsome prince. I would never be loved by a lass. I would never marry. Never.


	2. Chapter 1: Beauty: Bella

Four years later

I sighed as I put down my book I had just finished. Now what? _Bang_! I jumped to my feet.

"Father?" I called down the stairs to the cellar. Father was an inventor and I had to often check to make sure he was fine.

"I'm all right, Bella. Just stuck under a pile of rubble," he called back to me. I picked up my skirts and ran down the steps. I'd have to help him.

I entered the cellar that Father used as his libratory, and all I saw was thick smoke and dust. I waved my hand in front of my face, clearing the dust slightly. I saw Father lying under a pile of rubble that, at one point, was his invention. He was defiantly stuck.

I knelt down next to him just as there was a knock on the door.

"Go get the door, Bella. I'll dig myself out."

"But, Father-"

"Just go, Bella!"

I sighed in exasperation and hurried up the stairs. I was worried to find who it was. Unless it was Rachel (my best friend), I would have no pleaser in seeing anyone. Bella means beautiful, but only one person in the village shows that he thinks me beautiful. Unfortunately, he is also the one person I _can't stand_! Jackson.

I opened the door. "Yes," I asked, curtly. It _was _Jackson. _Ugh!_

"That's no way to treat me. I'm the son of the richest man in the village, and I love you, yet you still treat me as if I was some sort of animal or annoying person!"

"Do I care if you're rich or not? That won't make me like you. You're still mean and rude… and… and… _annoying_!... Now, good day!" And I closed the door in his face.

He began banging fiercely on the door. "Who is it, Bella?" Father asked coming upstairs and standing behind me.

"Jack," I said, annoyed.

"Well then, let him in!"

"No, Father! I've told you time and time again that I. Can't. Stand. Him."

"Just let him in!"

"Fine!" And I opened the door.

"It's about time, Bella," Jack said, pushing past me into the house.

I closed the door behind him after a look from Father. I glared at him. "What do you want?"

"You," he replied.

"Me?" I asked skeptically.

"Sir," Jack said turning to Father. "May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Yes, you may, _if_ she'll have you."

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Me? Marry you? I don't think so. No. Never. I will _never_ marry _you_."

"Then who will you marry? No other man in this village will ever have you as a bride. I am the only person who will ever ask for your hand."

"She did not accept. I must ask you to leave my home now, Jack. I'm sorry. I thought Bella would agree."

Jack sighed. "I thought so too, sir. I thought so too." He opened the door and left.

"Well, Bella?" Father asked turning to me.

"I can not marry a man that I do not love. But I will find love if you will take me with you when you go to the next village with you're invention."

"Bella, my invention exploded. How will I have it finished again by next week?"

"You still have the designs. The hard part is done. Just rebuild it."

"It will need some changes, but yes, that just might work. And yes, Bella daughter. You may come with me."

"Thank you, Father!" I hugged him and ran upstairs to my room.

I was happy. I was going to go to a different village. Whether I found love or not, I would be in a new village. I picked a book up off of my bedside table, laid down on my bed, and began reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Beast: Brandon

Four years have past. Four miserable, terrible, hateful, painful, horrible years as a hideous beast. That's all I am now. I'm not Prince Brandon; I'm not even Brandon anymore. I'm just master to my servants of household objects, or worst, Beast. I'm nobody anymore. I've lost everything. I wish I could go back to where I used to be, go back to who I used to be, go back to that fateful Christmas night, four years ago.

I have given up hope. Four years have past since the rose was given to me. Only a year remaining before I am a beast forever. I have given up hope that a maiden and love will find themselves here in my castle. I will never marry. I will never love. I will never see the face of a woman every morning when I awake with her beside me. I will never find happiness and joy. I will never… be… human….

Again.


	4. Chapter 3: Beauty: Bella

Who would have thought that the thirty mile or so wagon ride form Kansville (my home) to Richenburge (the village where the invention competition will be held) would be so long and boring. I have run out of things to read and all I have for company is Father and his silly invention.

Really Father isn't all that bad usually. But today it's 'My invention' this, and 'My wonderful invention' that, and 'My invention will win first prize' this. It was getting old and annoying.

"Father," I finally cut into his ramblings about his invention, "do you think I'll be considered odd in Richenburge too?" That was really the only reason why I couldn't find love in Kansville. I was odd because I loved to read and learn new things. I was considered very beautiful, yet somehow odd. That's the only reason why love was impossible back home. Jack was right when he had said, 'Then who will you marry? No other man in this village will ever have you as a bride. I am the only person who will ever ask for your hand.'

Father had made me promise that if I did not fall in love the two weeks we were in Richenburge, than I would have to marry Jack. Basically it was either love at first sight or Jack. I personally wish for the first. I'd rather marry someone I met and fell in love with in less than two weeks, than marry Jack.

"You, odd? Where did you come up with such a notion?" Father asked, playing it safe. "You are a very bright and beautiful woman. What man would think you odd?"

"Stop trying to flatter me, Father. You know that all the young men back home, with the exception of Jack, think I'm odd. Jack may be right. What man would have me as a bride beside him? But that's back home; maybe in Richenburge somebody will love me for me, not because I'm beautiful like Jack.

"Father, he doesn't love me. He lusts me! Can't you see that? Jack only likes my beauty, not me. I will not stand for a husband that does not truly love me. I am not a prize to be had! I'd rather die an old maid than marry Jack!" It was considered one of the highest dishonors to die an old maid when a man once asked for your hand, as Jack has mine. I would be a disgrace, but at least I'd be happy. Wouldn't I?

Father looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Bella, daughter, even if that's true, you promised that you'd marry Jack if you came home, having found no love. A promise is a promise. Jack knows that you are his if you come home with no other man besides me with you." Then he was done with that subject and began talking once more about his first prize invention. I cared not, for I had just spotted the outskirts of Richenburge.

* * *

When we entered Richenburge an hour later, I was tired of invention talk again. I looked out over the streets. It truly was a magnificent town. When we reached the town center where the competition will be held the next day, I was able to get out of the wagon.

As we had been traveling to the square, a crowed of the local villagers had gathered. A group of the young people had gathered in a small knot just to the side of our wagon. I was happy that someone was willing to meet me, but is was strange. Someone was actually willing to meet me!

A young man was pushed foreword. He was tall and handsome with dark eyes and blond hair. It seemed to me as if he had been designated as spokesman for the group.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Thomas, and these are some of my friends. Becky," a young lady – probably the same age as me – with pale brown hair that feel down her back and sea blue eyes, stepped foreword. "John, Amy, Josh, Jacob, and Liz." There were nervous smiles from the rest of the group, but no one other than Becky stepped foreword.

I smiled. "I'm Bella." It was amazing! I may make some friends here!

Becky walked over to me. She looked me up and down before saying, "You are going to need a new dress, Bella. That one isn't going to do. Something that brings out your green eyes. They need to sparkle and show off. That is probably your most prominent feature. No offence to you, mind you!"

"A new dress? What's wrong with this one?" I lifted the light blue skirt. "This is my favorite dress. Why do I need a new one?"

Becky rolled her large eyes. "If you plan on being friends with us, you are going to have to fit in. This is the way you can do it. If you weren't the daughter of an inventor, maybe a new dress wouldn't be necessary. But you are and it is…. Come on." And she began to walk away.

"Hold on a second, Beck," Thomas said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "Let's get to know Bella first. Maybe a new dress won't be necessary after all."

"What are you suggesting, Tom? That she can fit in on her own or that there is no way that she will ever fit in with us?"

He just shook his head; then turned to me. "Come on, Bella, you're going to have so much fun getting to know us and learning you're way around town…." He smiled broadly at me. "And so will we," he muttered to Becky.


	5. Chapter 4: Beast: Brandon

"M-master? You called?" the tentative voice of the royal candle-lighter-now-turned-candelabra, Lukas, called.

I barely nodded; I barely looked up. Who else would call? No one. I am the master of this castle. I am the prince. I… I'm hideous, yet my servants still respect me.

"If you won't be needing anything, sire, I shall leave you now." And he began backing out the door.

"DON'T NEED ANYTHING? WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE CALLED YOU HERE, YOU FOOL. I _WOULDN'T_ HAVE IF I DIDN'T NEED ANYTHING!" I roared. "Now come here, Lukas." He bounced over to me. "Do you think it's hopeless? It's been four years and no human has even set foot in the castle let alone a girl. It's… hopeless."

"No, sire… it isn't hopeless…. Not yet. There is still a year until it is truly hopeless. Someone is bound to come in that time…. Is there anything else, master?"

"No…. Go now if you wish." He left. I turned to the window. It was hopeless.

It was hopeless.


	6. Chapter 5: Beauty: Bella

Thomas was kind to me, but I couldn't say the same about Becky. She had ended up forcing me to get a new dress. Luckily Father promised to get me something to remember this week by. I choose to get the dark green satin dress that Becky said would look best on me. I was craving friendship.

"That dress looks beautiful on you, Bella," Thomas said one evening. I looked around and found myself alone with him.

"Thank you," I replied, smoothing my skirts self-consciously.

He caught one of my fluttering hands in his. "I love you, Bella," he murmured.

He had caught me off guard. "You do?"

Thomas nodded slowly. He pulled me around so I was facing him. His arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He tilted my face up and bent his down towards mine. His lips met mine and we kissed.

I pulled back a few moments later. "Oh, Thomas," I breathed. "You don't know what this means to me."

He brought my face back to his. "Are you sure," he whispered, his sweet breath playing on my face. He kissed me again.

When I was finally able to speak again, I sighed, "Yes, I'm sure that you don't know the meaning of this. I… I…." I stopped. No, I wasn't going to finish that thought. Not now.

"What?" he asked quietly. His lips pressed against my forehead.

"Nothing," I replied. I turned and quickly made my way into the inn. He couldn't truly love me could he? I had thought all this time that he had loved Becky. But it didn't matter. We were leaving tomorrow right after the competition. There wasn't nearly enough time to get to know one another well enough to marry, could there?

I sighed as I entered the room I shared with my father. He was asleep on his bed, snoring. I smiled gently at him before readying myself for bed. I sighed again as I lay down. What would tomorrow be like?


	7. Chapter 6: Beast: Brandon

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? It will be impossible for me to find love! No one has came to my castle since I 'disappeared' four years ago. The last living people in my castle were my mother and father as they hopelessly searched for their 'lost' son. I had watched them, pretending to be a new statue. Then they had left. No one has been here since.

I haven't seen another human in four years. It isn't fair! Why me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? _WHY?_


End file.
